


Chicken To Go

by mandylynn4



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Days of Our Lives
Genre: Comedy, Gen, archive fic, just for my own fun, this is dumb don't read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2804225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandylynn4/pseuds/mandylynn4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Archive fics are those that are snippets of the authors' lives mixed with the fiction of their favorite characters, places, or whole shows.  An author could be having conversations with their favorite character, eating dinner in their favorite restaurant (on a show, i.e. Tuscany), or simply live in the town with all the characters, following along with the storylines, etc.!  They are written just for fun as this one was...about Mandy Lynn (that's me) and Mandy Leigh's spring break.  Hope you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chicken To Go

Chicken to go, an hour until tanning, life never sounded so boring...

With the smell of KFC (for all those that are chicken deprived - Kentucky Fried Chicken) wafting through the air, Mandy and Mandy sat at the computer screen gazing out the kitchen window. 

 

"So how's 'Older and Wiser' coming?" asked one Mandy to the other.

 

"With two chapters to go, I'm heading toward a brick wall, of course it doesn't help that Brady is giving me no inspiration," she replied smirking. "I need naked Brady in order to write!"

 

"Well, that would help, I suppose. Something besides KFC would help, too."

 

"I could eat it in the bucket. I mean really," she continued while Mandy Leigh chuckled, "If I wanted KFC bad enough I could eat it in the bucket - naked."

 

"Whoa, too much information. Well, I could eat KFC in the bucket with naked Angel. Now that gives new meaning to 'finger licking good.'"

 

"Stop!" Mandy Lynn screamed. "That is so not an image I need while eating. You keep your naked Angel thoughts to yourself."

 

"Okay, but I don't want to hear you while I'm tanning. Next time you fall asleep while tanning - I had better not hear the name 'Philip' escape you lips. That is just so gross."

 

"Hey, not everyone needs to know that. It's not like I do it on purpose!" She cried indignantly. "By the way how long do we have before it's time to tan?"

 

Mandy Leigh glanced at the kitchen clock, "About four minutes less than four minutes ago."

 

"So, are you going to work on any of your fics while we have time to kill?" Mandy Lynn asked while licking her fingers, which were littered with extra crispy tidbits.

 

Mandy Leigh snorted. "Yeah right! I'm lucky that I brought them home over spring break." 

 

"Me either."

 

"So, ladies, when do we go tanning?" Phillip strolled into the dining room wearing nothing more than a pair of swim trunks. Mandy Lynn cast an appreciative glance (or two, or three, or four) at his already tanned to perfection skin.

 

"Well, Phil," Mandy Leigh started but was interrupted by another presence entering the room.

 

"I think I want chicken for dinner tonight."

 

"Well, that settles it," Phil glanced back at the Mandys and smiled, "Mandy Lynn and I can go tanning. And you and Mandy Leigh can go eat chicken. May I suggest KFC?"

 

"Tasty." Was Angel's only reply as he winked in Mandy Leigh's direction and sent her a sexy grin.

 

"Good, and Mandy," Phil paused for a moment before grinning at Mandy Lynn, "your bed or mine?"

 

~*~

The End


End file.
